


【布杰汤】黄油猫悖论

by Julgrey



Category: cat and mouse - Fandom, 猫和老鼠 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:30:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julgrey/pseuds/Julgrey





	【布杰汤】黄油猫悖论

【黄油猫悖论（番外）】无路可逃（上）  
大概就是讲一个Tom觉得三人行不太好希望消除自己omega性别然后过平静生活最后被自家alpha卖萌（*哭）然后放弃了的故事

车车车

道具play√  
abo设定√  
3p√

怎么爽怎么来的玩意

偌大的房间里被alpha的黄油味信息素，奶酪味信息素充斥，它们之间泾渭分明，却又同时与omega绵软的奶糖味信息素交融。  
“唔嗯，别！”Tom侧过头看到了Butch拿着一根小黄瓜接近，omega的眼睛猛地睁大，双脚徒劳地踢蹬，抗拒着后方带着恶意的手指，却被人轻而易举地抓住纤细的脚踝，强制性地将他的双腿打开：“我以前说过，要用黄瓜把你玩到高潮。”  
Tom刚想反驳什么却感觉到脖子上的腺体一阵疼痛，Jerry咬破了他颈侧的腺体。奶酪味的信息素本应是温和的，此时却极具侵略性。临时标记的作用几乎是一瞬间就起作用的，他感觉到自己的身体开始不受控制的发热，也逐渐的感觉到空虚，无论是生理还是心理。

“啊，已经有感觉了吗？”Jerry低下头咬住Tom的唇，柔软的唇部让Jerry想到了童年吃过的棉花糖，让他忍不住一下一下地轻轻啃咬。对于Tom的占有欲驱使着他完全散发出了信息素，而Tom身后的Butch自然也不甘示弱，空气中的信息素浓度陡然增高，任何一只omega进来都会在高浓度的信息素下立刻发情，而现在这两种信息素都对准了一只omega，几乎要将这omega溺死其中。  
感受着omega因为双重信息素的压迫而产生的颤抖，Jerry嘴里含糊地笑道：“学长真的是越来越敏感了呢。”  
“我不是…唔！”Tom刚想反驳Jerry，他身后的Butch却径直把黄瓜捅入了他的后庭中，反复抽插。在临时标记的作用下小穴已经湿润柔软，小黄瓜毫无阻碍地，几乎整根没入而后又带着水光整根抽出，冰凉异物插入的不适感与碾压过前列腺的快感让omega浑身发软，几乎是瘫软在了前面的alpha身上，Jerry由啃咬化为深吻，唇舌交缠中信息素的入侵让omega的头脑一片混沌。趁Tom失神的时候，Jerry眼疾手快地给他勃起的前端套上锁精环。Tom瞪了Jerry一眼，想要将它摘下时Butch却又在他的后穴里插入了一根手指。他试图按住Butch作乱的手，却被后者反制住，随之而来的是黑猫惩罚般地用黄瓜在他后穴一阵绞弄，甚至恶意的反复研磨过前列腺，灭顶的快感让Tom的射精欲望达到顶峰，却又被锁精环硬生生地遏制。  
“唔…Butch”Tom推了推Butch的手，适宜Butch适可而止，可是今天的黑猫有些反常，动作非但没停止，甚至抽插的频率变得更快了。蓝猫呜呜哀哀地低声媚叫着，却什么都射不出来，欲望逐渐登上顶峰却得不到疏解的痛苦让他不由自主地扭着身子，小脸上更是泪痕遍布，看到Tom这个样子，Butch才稍稍停手。  
“Butch！”Tom稍稍回了回神，感觉到Butch的反常。按以前来说，在他们三个上床的时候，Butch总是最考虑他感受的。Butch在床笫之间不像个德国混混，反倒像个温情脉脉的英国绅士，会在他哭着射出来的时候给他擦眼泪，在不应期时也极少强行插入，即使是标记成结也会在射精后带他去清理。跳/蛋，震/动/棒一类的奇淫想法基本都是Jerry提出来的。可是今天似乎有点异常，Butch居然破天荒地拿来了一根黄瓜，全程也一言不发甚至还差点把他硬生生地插射了。所以，是Butch知道了什么吗？

但是目前的情况容不得他思考过多，两只欲求不满的alpha正一前一后地将他夹在中间，预备着将他吃干抹净。Jerry在他的耳朵旁边吹了一口气，果不其然被omega敏感地回避了，alpha没有生气，笑着撸了一把Tom的尾巴，听到后者软得似乎能拧出春水的叫声后心满意足地开口：“Butch学长今天心情是不太好么，但是只凭着黄瓜是满足不了Tom学长的啊。Butch学长如果不打算亲自上阵，那么就只能由我代劳了。”实际上Jerry不介意在床事上磨洋工，但是因为这一次是规定好的Butch先插入，所以Jerry忍不住开口催促。Jerry巴不得Butch直接阳痿早泄在床上自己将他取而代之呢，可惜黑猫的性能力和本体一样野蛮而又强势，总而言之，在他们三个上床时，Jerry在Butch手上是占不到便宜的。


End file.
